My Devilish lover
by Natsukachann
Summary: Sequel to my Kawaii Mangaka
1. Chapter 1

"Asami! What the hell is this!" Takaba shouted at the older who smirked from his place in the bedroom although the other couldn't see his face. Things were going exactly as Asami had expected.

The 'honeymoon' as Asami had put it was quite more extravagant and awing that Takaba had imagined it was going to. He hadn't really known what to Expect when Asami had lead him away from the party after their passionate public display of affection and asked if he was ready for their honeymoon. At most he'd expected the older man to lead him back to the penthouse and proceed to ravage his body among doing other things for the next three days and thus consider that their honeymoon.

What he didn't expect however was to have the limousine drop him and Asami off in front of the Tokyo airport. The mangaka had given the other a questioning look as to why they were there, but the older was too busy talking on his phone to give a verbal reply but instead just beckoned Takaba to follow him with his hand as he made his way into the airport. He had thought that they were just supposed to be going to Hokkaido, which could easily be reached via a train. A plane was in no way necessary for reaching their destination. Asami finally finished his phone call about the time that they reached the ticket counter.

"There should be tickets already reserved under the name Asami" was all the older man said to the lady standing behind the counter.

"Yes sir, I have them right here and according to this your flight is getting ready to leave in ten minutes" the women replied after typing something into the computer. The older man just gave a nod of his head as a reply as he started heading back towards where they needed to check in.

"Wait Asami!" The mangaka called after the older man who just glanced back at him while still continue at the same stride as before. "I didn't pack any-" "Its already all been taken care of" before he had a chance to finish Asami's smooth voice cut him off. "Kirishima took care of everything while we were at the party. I think you'll find everything to your specific liking" Takaba missed the smirk on the older man's face after the last words left his mouth, otherwise he'd have probably been somewhat better prepared for what was awaiting him on their destination. Everything up to the point until they landed on the tropical island went smoothly.

The plane trip was even different from what he had expected. It was a private plane of course, that much was to be expected from Asami, so there was only the older man, the mangaka and the older man's trusted right and left hand man aboard the plane, aside from the staff and pilot.

At this point if the mangaka hadn't been too focused on finding out from the older man where exactly they were going he would've probably taken notice of the fact that Asami was actually being passive and keeping his hands to himself for once even though him and there boy were in mostly isolated space. Privacy around his men had not been something the older man had ever worried about before so that wouldn't be as reason for him to be keeping his manners about himself right now.

"Akihito, sit down before you hurt yourself" Asami ordered the boy who was still standing as he looked around the plane with awe.

"Will you tell me where we're heading for?" The other asked, putting his hands on his hips in a stubborn manner as he stared down the older who had managed to fish out a cigarette from one of his pockets and was proceeding to light it"

"Perhaps, but regardless if I tell you or not. The plane is going to be taking off in less then a minute, so I suggest unless you want to get thrown to the other side of the plane, you sit down now" the older man replied as he took a drag from his cigarette

The other didn't have the chance to make any kind of retort because the floor under him suddenly started shifting and the captain announced over the intercom that they were getting ready to take off. Takaba was quick to take his seat and buckle up but this didn't stop him from scowling at the older man.

"Well?" The mangaka pushed once again, but to no surprise was greeted by silence which caused him to huff.

"How about..." Asami started as he turned to face the mangaka who was in the seat next to him. "Instead of worrying about where we're going, why don't we just enjoy the flight and talk about other things instead?" The other was somewhat taken aback by this, him and the older man rarely just 'talked' one or the other was either too busy or when they had time alone together it usually spent with them doing 'other' activities with their mouth, and of course bodies that distracted them from talking.

This should've been another red flag warning to the mangaka that the other was most likely up to something, however he was actually endeared over the fact that Asami wanted to spend the flight talking to him, that he didn't for one second consider the fact that them talking was not normal.

If Takaba had stopped to realize that indeed talking wasn't a normal happening I'm their relationship than he would've come to realize that this honeymoon of theirs was really more 'Asami styled' than he'd expected, and perhaps he could've avoided being stuck in the current predicament.

But alas Asami was a devil disguised behind a gorgeous face. His devilish lover the boy thought be begrudgingly. They fact though was not going to stop him from giving the older man hell for what he had done to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really Asami, couldn't you at least have packed something normal for me to wear?" Takaba asked, a slight amount of embarrassment and exasperation leaking into his voice as he faced the older man.  
"What need is there for normal clothes when we're near a beach? This is the exactly the kind of clothes that you should be wearing in this environment." Although his face was straight as he spoke, there was definitely amusement shining in his eyes."

But maybe I'd like to wear normal clothes, and maybe I don't want to be constantly seen by them in something like this!" Takaba hissed the last part of sentence as he gestured in the direction of Asami's two most trusted men with stated piece of offensive clothing. The piece of clothing in question happened to be a speedo, which when put on didn't really leave much to the imagination as to what was underneath it.

"Akihito, you should know by now that my men have seen some pretty terrible things in their time of working for me, and you..." Asami trailed off as his eyes narrowed slightly while raking over the boy's body as he took a step closer to the other. "Are definitely a treat in comparison to all of those other things." The older man said. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down the mangaka's spine.

"So in other words, you're saying it's perfectly fine by you if I go flaunting myself to them in something like this?" The boy clarified as he thrust the object in the older man's face.

"I wouldn't quite call it 'flaunting' yourself considering I'll be on the beach with you. However, if what you're saying is you'd like to put on a show for them-then I'm certain I can arrange for something of that to happen. It surprises me though my Kawaii Akihito that you've suddenly become so open about public displays of skin showing and affection " Takaba felt himself blush dark red in response to the older man's words and counterattack to what he'd. He never understood how it was that the older man always seemed to get the upper hand with him. It was like no matter what he said or how he tried to tease Asami or get the upper hand with, it somehow always back fired on him.

The mangaka perked up slightly however when he remembered that he did have something that he might be able to use to get the upper hand on the older man yet, that was if he could get Asami to agree to it.

Asami continued to stare down at the other, watching the mixed display of emotions that quickly passed over his face. It was his mangaka standing in front of him-HIS.

The older man had always been possessive of things he liked or wanted, but with the boy, those feelings reached a totally different level.

Thinking about the boy though reminded him of a problem he had left at the office with his work phone, that was supposed to stay at the office until they had gotten back from their honeymoon.

There was a new mangaka who had suddenly appeared at his publishing firm three days before while Asami was working to get everything ready for his and Takaba's honeymoon.

He had practically barged into the older man's office, slammed his manga manuscript down onto the other's desk and demanded that he be published while shouting out a bunch of hardly intelligible sentences about how he should've been the one getting published at Asami's publishing firm before some two-bit mangaka that had managed to worm his way in and somehow get the older man to accept his unworthy work.

Of course, Asami being the professional that he is kept the manuscript but had Kirishima, 'kindly' escort the worked up young man out of his office and all the way out of the entire building.

The older man hadn't really been able to put an exact pulse on what exactly it was that was bothering him about the mangaka that had barged into his office, he just knew that there was something not quite right about him and especially not with him behavior.

"I'll make a deal with you, but you have to agree to doing what I want as well" Asami was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of Takaba's voice which caused him to put all of attention back onto the other-right where it belonged.

"And what sort of deal is it that you're proposing?" Cocking his head slightly as he put all of his attention back on the other who was looking fully up at him for once with a mixture of determination and shyness written across his face.

"While we're here, I'll agree to do what you want and wear this annoying Clothing." The mangaka explained as he gestured back to the wardrobe behind him without actually looking at it. "If you agree to do what I want when we're in Hokkaido."

"Oh? And what exactly do you want to do while we are in Hokkaido that would get you to make such a large agreement I when you know exactly what I will expect from you while we are here?" Takaba didn't miss the inflection of Asami's tone that held dark promises to it if he went through with this. There was a lot at stake especially for his body, but he had to do this to prove someone wrong.

"You're probably going to think this is stupid, but," the mangaka licked his bottom lip as he slowly started to pull something from behind his back to show Asami who was watching him with slightly narrow eyes as he was now not quite sure what trick his mangaka had hidden up his sleeve for him. "Its going to be cold in Hokkaido, so I thought maybe you'd wear these for me?" Asami's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he saw what the boy held in his hands, buffered by the pout that was on his face.

Cat ear mufflers, was that really all his boy was asking from him while in Hokkaido? Such a simple cute thing he was making a big deal out of something so small.

Perhaps this one thing meant more to the mangaka than he thought or maybe he didn't realize that he was giving the older man more than he was getting in return. Either way Asami wasn't going to point this out to the boy.

Takaba scowled when he heard the chuckle that escaped the other. "You can just say no. You don't need to laugh, I already knew it was stupid to ask." The boy turned to storm out of the room feeling somewhat hurt and embarrassed by the other's reaction when all of a sudden to strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a tight chest.

"I was laughing not at you, but rather at how adorable you were being." Asami whispered in the boy's ear causing him to shiver at the feeling of the other's warm breath. "I'll agree to the deal and wear those, and anything else you ask while we're in should know though you'll be in for a very long week before then."

"A week?!" Takaba felt his eyes widen at the unveiling of this information along with the feeling of Asami's nose and lips brushing against the side of his neck. "I thought honeymoons only lasted for three days at most?"

"Indeed, but unbeknownst to me two someones decided we needed to take a two week long honeymoon." Asami Murmured against the mangaka's neck as he kissed it.

Takaba didn't have to think much to know who those two that the older man was talking about where. If he survived this week and the week after. One of them was going to get a earful from him when he returned to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato was busying himself with one of the manuscripts he had gotten whole Kou was making a late lunch for the two to enjoy when there was a sudden ping on his phone that caught his attention. Picking up his phone he he brought up a lock screen.

He was surprised to see that he had gotten a message from Aki that had an attachment on it. Putting in the pass code for his phone, he clicked on the text message causing the attachment to start downloading.

"Damn it! I can't believe he actually managed to do it!" Takato's sudden exclamation had Kou poking his head out of the kitchen to see what was going.

"You cannot believe who managed to do what?" He asked causing his friend to motion him to come over from where he stood to see what the other was looking at.

Kou's eyes widened at the sight of the picture that was on Takato's phone that Aki had sent to them.

The mangaka had sent a picture of himself and Asami in Hokkaido. Takaba was standing next to Asami with his characteristic mischievous grin on his face, he held a snowball in one hand while making a peace sign with the other. The older man stood next to him, standing with an 'at ease posture' amusement shone in his eyes while he had a mixture of a smirk and half smile barely noticeable on his face.

The most shocking thing about the picture however was what was resting on top of Asami's head or rather over his ears. Him and Takaba were both wearing cat ear mufflers. The ears on the older man's were of a pitch black color, which somehow gave him a more predatory look. While the mangaka's were a soft white, giving him a much more innocent look.

"I cannot believe he actually managed to pull that off." Takato told the other, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well it is Aki." Kou said with a shrug as he continued to stare down at the picture. "But I guess that this means since you lost the Bet. You owe him" the editor groaned when his friend said, but he knew it was.

He had made the bet with Takaba thinking that for sure there was no way the mangaka could win this bet this time, but obviously he was wrong, which was now going to cost him the price dinner and a night of drinks, and oh boy could Takaba eat when he was hungry.

Sighing with a slight shake of his head, Takato was getting to shut his phone back off so he could go back to focusing on work; when for the first time since looking at the picture he noticed the text that was written below it.

"P.S. I'm going to kill you when I get back!" The editor silently read the message, chuckling slightly, of course the mangaka would quickly realize that he was part of the reason as to why he and Asami were stuck on a two week honeymoon together.

as far as Takato was concerned the two week trip was for the greater good, because he was certain it would help further the relationship between the boy and the older man. So Takato would have no regrets, except for the large he was certain would be burned into his pocket once the mangaka was back.

 **Hello my lovely fans. I apologize that these first three chapters have been rather short, but this has just all been for the setup before the real story starts.**

 **I think that some of you may already have a good guess who this new mangaka that was briefly messaged in the other chapter is. He'll be coming back to join us next chapter. Much fun to come I assure you my sweet patient fans**


	4. Chapter 4

Takaba had to admit, overall he had really enjoyed the two week honeymoon with Asami. While it was exactly what he had expected it to be. At the same time it wasn't, he was not sure how the older man always managed to do it, but he did.

The nights were filled with activities that if the mangaka thought back to them would make his face turn a scarlet red. The days however were very different from what he had expected.

Asami had really appeared to have put some serious thought into at least the first part of their honeymoon. Each day they were pretty much doing something different.

Whether it was just relaxing around the hotel and swimming in the pool, and messing around? The older man never appeared to be one who ever relaxed enough except in the bedroom or when he was giving the other one of trademark smirks, otherwise, he seemed to busy and stiff in every day life to actually relax enough to mess around, but apparently he could.

Another big surprise for the mangaka was that the older man knew how to surf, and then actually took the time to kind of teach him how do it. Of course he was nowhere as good as the other, though the man never made any comments or laughed at him no matter how many times he wiped out on a wave.

The Mangaka had even managed to get some good sketches of the older man catching some of the waves when he was certain that the other was looking, especially because it was his special sketch book he was drawing in. One he had never shown to or intended to have the older man find out about for as long as possible.

Only one really big thing happened during their tropical island vacation that caused Takaba to feel extremely embarrassed and that made Asami tease him, and that happened to be an incident concerning a kind of massage mixture made up of primarily vodka and tomatoes, what else the Mangaka couldn't remember. it was just a special massage mixture that they made there that guaranteed smooth skin and was somehow drinkable too.

He had decided to take a chance and try it during one of the times that the older man was taking a nap. It had felt amazing to him and his skin really did feel super soft, which he figured the other would appreciate later. Everything was all good up until the point that on his way out of the massage parlor in hotel, one of the receptionists had offered him a free tasting sample of almost the same mixture of what they had rubbed him down with. Of course he had accepted it, thinking that the amount of alcohol wouldn't be enough to intoxicate it, but how terribly wrong he had.

Asami had never given him the full story of what had happened and Takaba himself only remembered very vague things, but the telltale familiar feeling in his body told him something big had happened, he just couldn't remember it.

What had made him suspect this even more was the fact that the older man had ordered about half a case of the stuff, after supposedly going and trying it out himself, and then deciding it would be something that they'd be using later.

Other than that though, Takaba had to admit the first week was amazing.

The second part of the honeymoon in Hokkaido was also a lot fun, though not as full of surprises since he was the who was in charge of making the choices of what they did, because Asami kept his word as promised and let the boy have the second to himself to choose what happened.

There were still fun moments however, such as making Asami where the cat ear mufflers that actually looked really good on him, which the Mangaka would never admit out loud. Takaba had brought his own pair, on the off chance that he actually managed to get the older man to wear the ones meant for him, it would then mean they would be wearing matching ones.

Snowball fights were another fun part of the Hokkaido trip. The boy loved snow he just rarely got a chance to play in it because he or his friends were always busy, more honestly though Kou and Takato preferred to stay inside and drink hot chocolate than freeze out in the snow.

The older man however, either was not bothered by the cold or he just covered it very well while he humored the Mangaka. It was soon discovered by Takaba that Asami had almost perfect aim when it came to throwing snowballs. Which lead to him pouting because he couldn't beat the older man in a snowball fight no matter how hard he tried, and try hard he did.

Of course that wasn't all they did they're, Takaba made sure that they visited some of the tourist locations there, and that they also-well mostly he tried some of the famous Hokkaido sweets. Which Asami quickly found that his little mangaka became somewhat addicted to them during their stay, something he took a mental note of for bribery purposes later on.

Somehow though the nights still ended up belonging to Asami, which the mangaka was not certain exactly how he felt about that. Not to say that he didn't like what the older man did to him, but rather he was not fully certain that he liked all the control the other seemed to naturally have over him.

Ever since they had become engaged. things had somehow become oddly more intimate between them in small ways, and that was what Takaba was uncomfortable with, because he was not certain if he was ready for that kind of relationship. Let alone with another man.

And the two week honeymoon that they had just had, hasn't really helped him figure anything more out than he had already known. Asami never seemed to pressure him into speaking about this or going further in their relationship than they currently were. However, the Mangaka knew that Asami wanted things to go another step further, but didn't want to make his boy uncomfortable.

And his guilt over that was the reason why Takaba was currently heading Asami's, well and his work place too, with two bentos that he had made. He was kind of happy to be back in Tokyo and get ready to get back to the old schedule him and the older man had before their honeymoon.

Of course he still had a mental note reminding him that he needed to visit Takato still and yell at his friend, but since he hadn't even been back to Tokyo for a full two days yet, he still had a little time to go and do that still.

Right now what was important to him was going and having lunch with Asami, he wanted to surprise the older man with this, because he was certain the other would say he's too busy or he'd insist that they go out to eat rather than Takaba make them something.

Just as he entered the building however his phone started vibrating letting him know he was getting a call. Shifting the food in his hands, he pulled his phone out and pressed to answer the call.

"Takaba-san," he immediately recognized the voice to belong to Kirishima.

"What's up?" The boy replied as he shifted the phone so he could continue making his way towards Asami's office.

"Asami-San wanted me to inform that he's going to be very busy today, and that you shouldn't take time to come to the office today because he won't be able to work with you." Takaba frowned when he heard this.

"Well you should've called and told me sooner, I'm already almost at his office with lunch and I'm not about to leave now after coming all this way." Kirishima didn't get a chance to reply to the other because there was sudden thump sound followed by what sounded like a scream from inside of Asami's office causing the Mangaka to bolt forward and throw the door open.

The sight that he was met with inside of the office wasn't what he was expecting at all. What looked to be a very effeminate man in a girl's dress with short blond hair was leaning over Asami's desk with clenched hands while looking very red in the face. While Asami was sitting reclined back in his desk chair, cigarette in his mouth looking not very pleased himself.


End file.
